Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication and more particularly to wireless communications using orbital angular momentum with multidimensional coded modulation.
Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication and telecommunications, signals are communicated between transmitter and receiver by modulating a radio frequency (RF) signal. By multiplexing a RF signal over one or more degrees of freedom (DOF), multiple signals may be sent at the same time. Thus, multiplexing of signals effectively increases the aggregate throughput of a network.
However, as more and more bandwidth is demanded for wireless communication, the upper limits of currently implemented DOFs become restricting. These restrictions on bandwidth limitation, not only the speed and capacity of a network, but also the security of and the energy used by the wireless signals.